livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 25 11 2011
PollDump_25_11_2011 We really watching this? 1 Yes 1 SKIPS FOR THE SKIP GOD Find naked Denshi in your bathroom, what do? 0 Rape 6 Raise as your own daughter 0 Rape 1 Kill See suspicious mustachioed asian wearing nothing in your closet, what do? 1 Rape 6 Raise as own son 0 Rape 1 Run You are sitting in a pub, drinking your sorrows away because your waifu left you. Suddenly, Hatsuni Muki enters, orders a vodka and sits next to you. What do? 2 Pay her drink 1 Be snarky 1 Take another seat You order your own drink and start hitting up Muki. Apparently she's a virgin orphan hologram that ran away from her caretakers. 0 Talk about her past 1 Talk about the future 5 Talk about the weather "So pretty good weather tonight huh? I hear it will rain for 2 hours and then the clouds will scatter, leaving a pretty thick fog on the roads." Muki eyes you curiously like you're the biggest moron on Earth. She shrugs and sips her drink 4 Punch her 1 "What the fuck bitch?" 0 Try to recover You swing your fist and throw a hook at Muki. Instead of making an impact, your hand goes right through Muki, slightly distorting her figure. Dumb fuck she's a hologram. 2 Set her on fire 1 Give up and go home 3 Set yourself on fire You grab your whiskey and start pouring it over your body. "What in the holy fuck?" says the barman as you take out a lighter and ignite it. You combust in a fiery alcoholic inferno and die. 0 Bad end 1 Muki ;_; 7 Good job faggots Im bored. Its time for lolis in Venice. 0 Yay? 3 Fuck you, Arc. Abby swings her scythe dangerously close to your own neck, the air flying past your head. You almost yelp out of instinct but realize at that moment that it the blade connected to something just to your right. Your opponent was dancing a lot closer to you than you expected. 1 "You can see them?!" 0 Ask questions later, join her in the attack. 0 "Is there anyone else?!" Oh yeah you guys are at the Doge's Palace in Venice. 0 Hunting for other hunters. 2 Continuity is a funny thing isn't it? "Yes I can see him. . .Wish I couldn't to be honest with you." She dashes backwards and hooks your shirt onto the end blade of her scythe. You feel the sudden tug of a full swing pull your entire body across the arc and subsequently into the air. Slamming into a column, you barely have the ability to act, much less protest. "I'm taking him alone. You'll just get in the way." 2 "I'll ask later." 0 ". . .Arai?" 1 Just sit there like a good useless lolicon. You manage to sputter this out just before Arai tugs you away from the ensuing battle. The clinks and bangs of clashing blades fills the air shortly afterward. "She's scary when shes serious. How are you holding up?" 2 "As well as any guy is after being flung into a stone column." 0 "Ow." 0 ". . .We should go help her." "Of course. Well, nothing seems broken. Looks like she at least cares about you that much~" Arai winks at you. You couldn't shake the feeling Abby was still mad about the whole groping episode, but those thoughts were best saved for some other time. The sound of a sliding bolt alerts you to Arai standing up, "There wasn't only one of them unfortunately." 0 "These guys aren't human, huh?" 2 Look around to see if you can actually SEE this one. You kinda wish you couldn't. An overly muscular behemoth of a man was standing on the opposite end of the corridor. As you catch his gaze he lowers his blade towards you. You cant help but notice that blade was also on fire. 0 ". . .Oh cmon." 2 "Shoot him." 0 "What are you? A wannabe Gabriel?" Arai quickly oblidged, filling the corridor with a hail of lead. You watch intently as the bullets connect. . .to the man's blade. He was deflecting them. ". . .Oh come on! That's something out of a bad action movie!" You take a second to ponder when Arai ever actually watched movies before putting more immediate attention onto the man. Who was currently charging at you. 0 "Shoot him more!" 1 "Run!" 2 Shoot magic at it. You tug on Arai's sleeve and make a quick exit left with her close behind. "Okay, so we've established hes broken. What now?" Her knowledge of gaming terminology would be a start, but more pressing matters are at hand. 1 "Shoot him with more lightning?" 2 "Bring the Palace down on them?" 1 "Run more?" You almost tangibly FEEL Abby's hatred manifesting when you said that. Despite the fact she was nowhere near you. "I don't think that falls under acceptable collateral damage there Marc." You two quickly weave through the corridors and stairs, just a few steps ahead of your pursuer. 0 At least check what damage you did. 2 "You have anything that hits harder?" 0 "Can't you beat him physically?" "No." That's helpful. 2 "Can't you punch him or something? You ARE an oni aren't you?" 3 Try fire. 0 Keep running. Something'll pop up. Priceless historic works be damned. It was time to burn something. You throw the fireball towards the man, and watch it. . .get caught onto his sword. Oh right. It was on fire. 0 He proceeds to throw it straight back at you. 0 Except it was bigger. 0 And exploded. 0 Last thing anyone heard of you was a front page headline. 1 "Burning Man Propelled out of Doge's Palace. Extensive Damage." 2 BAD END. RELOADING 0 Start of fight. 5 Before you threw a fucking fireball at a guy with a flaming sword. You dodge through the halls as Arai haphazardly secures every weapon she has on her in holsters and whatnot. "Huh, I keep forgetting that don't I~?" She smiles an oddly sweet smile for someone whos being chased by a behemoth with a sword on fire. Pounding her fists together, she skids to a halt and faces him. "Well?" 0 "I'm going to go far away." 2 Shoot some more lightning at him. Might provoke him." Sure enough another jolt of energy sends him into an even bigger flying rage. Curiously, he was silent this entire time. Not even a grunt. Man of few words you figure. You watch Arai brace herself as the he closes in for a lunge. She sidesteps the flaming sword and grips him by the arm. A devilish grin lights up on her face. Oh, and the sword is inches away from your face. 3 Backpedal. 2 "Just throw him away already!" Instinctively you backpedal from the heat and steel thrust in front of your face. Just in time too, as you catch the look of surprise on the man's face as Arai effortless lifts him off his feet. She rears her fist back and, treating him almost like a simple ball, throws him up and pounds him in the gut. With a sickening crunch he flies into a wall, and then straight through it. 0 "Remind me not to piss you off." 1 "Remember that more often." 5 ". . .I hope we dont have to pay for that."